


The Night Humanity Fell We...

by Bloodyrunny_nose



Category: Stray Kids (Band), Sweet Home (Manhwa), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Apartment Life, BAMF Choi Beomgyu, BAMF Choi Soobin, BAMF Choi Yeonjun, BAMF Huening Kai, BAMF Kang Taehyun, BAMF Stray Kids, Based on the Webtoon 'Sweet Home', Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Car Chases, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How to tag stuff, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt Choi Yeonjun, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Monsters, Other, Pain, Physical Abuse, Shooting Guns, Temporary Character Death, Weapons, idk if you wanna know what im basing this on watch 'Sweet Home' on netflix, injuries, misspells, my second fanfic, srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyrunny_nose/pseuds/Bloodyrunny_nose
Summary: Huening Kai is a disowned struggling singer, who just wanted escape from his unaccepting family and school bullies. He was always called a loner for his shy outer shell but all it took was for people to atleast get to know him to know that he was far from it, as his iconic smile and boisterous laugh made its way through every situation no matter how bad it was, but it's hard to keep smiling when human turning monsters start running rampant out on South Korea’s streets, murdering humans in their own state of greedy hunger and despair. Stuck in a rotting apartment building with only his neighbors to live with, how was Huening supposed to survive an any more worse situation like this?Based on the Netflix Show 'Sweet Home'also the Webtoon, but i haven't read it yetAlso don't worry of maybe not getting the plot coz you haven't seen the show, as i shall explain while the story takes place.But spoilers if you are currently watching 'Sweet Home' on Netflix
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Everyone, Huening Kai & Everyone, Kang Taehyun & Everyone
Kudos: 8





	The Night Humanity Fell We...

**Author's Note:**

> Just the ( most ) Character Descriptions

**Main(ish) Characters**

Huening Kai: a poor struggling singer who just escaped the grasps of his demanding parents and bullies, moving to the Green Home, an old crumbling apartment building that had just the right rent that was enough for him to afford with the pity pocket change his younger sister gave him before his departure. Huening ends up soothing peoples minds with his voice making friends quick, his friends being the reason he can control whats within. Huening does his best to keep everyone minds off of the dumpster fire that the world is in right now and tries to avoid as much conflict as possible, but don't take him as weak as he is far from it.

Kang Taehyun: a Hard working blank faced struggling businessman who has blinded himself into working to the bone to get enough money to move out of the Green Home apartment to prove his parents wrong, he can be successful like his brother. Taehyun ends up being a charming character with his sharp tongue and quick insults, but he knows when to not comment but also knows when he must step up to the plate. Taehyun is a pessimistic dude who can't help but let the worst out of him, but he's trying, especially for his friends.

Choi Yeonjun: a top notch dancer who was the top of his class working himself to the bone and because of that on the most important audition he unfortunately collapsed and he slowly fell down the dancing ladder landing him stuck in the Green Home just barely passing rent as he was kicked out of his dance school and worked helplessly at a nearby convenience store. He still practices dance on the roof, as his passion for dance still burns big. Yeonjun tries his best to make the best and safest decisions as Soobin's right hand man, most of the times he struggles to include everyone's opinion in a decision and thinks rashly but all Yeonjun wants to do is comfort and protect his friends, they're all he has left.

Choi Soobin: a clueless wanderer who just wants to explore the world and experience the different types of music that they provide, but Soobin wouldn’t say he’s the richest person in the world, which lands him in the Green Home, though he doesn’t plan to stay long as he has a decent paying job as a music disc shop owner, a global epidemic and a adorable boy with stars in his eyes makes him have a change in plans. Soobin ends up taking charge with his friend Bang Chan, as the whole apartment tries to find balance and safety. (lol does that make sense?)

Choi Beomgyu: a lonely boy who has only brought bad luck to himself, family, and specifically his friends. Beomgyu secludes himself in his apartment playing his guitar endlessly wallowing to his own guilt of the past, as his bestest friend had died from an accident that Beomgyu blames himself for. Beomgu tries his best not to get close to people but sometimes you can’t help but get attached to people, as Beomgyu and Taehyun make quick friends.( though Taehyun wouldn’t agree ) But still Beomgyu worries that he may ruin everything. He's cautious but still able to cheer people up once he forgets about his misfortunes.

**Author's Note:**

> im working on the first chapter rn :)


End file.
